Samarae Svurure Niaer
}}|width: };|}}" class="cquote" | width="20" valign="top" style="color:#c9bb63;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:left;padding:9px 10px 0 10px;" | “ | valign="top" style="padding:4px 10px 5px 10px;" | } | width="20" valign="bottom" style="color:#c9bb63;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:right;padding:10px 10px 0px 10px;" | ” |- } }| colspan="3" style="padding-top: 0" }| — ''Samarae threatening Litzana }|, near the Crystal Mountain.}} }} }} |} }} }| yes| !colspan="2" style="padding:0; color: #302b1f;" - }} !colspan="2" style="color:#302b1f; background:#faefa5; font-size:larger;"|Samarae Svurure Niaer |- }|yes| style="background-color: #faefa5; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#302b1f;" Alias(es) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Miss Kitty-Kitty (by Neikla) My Pet (by The Lady) My Servant (by The Lady) - }} |- } } } } } } }| yes | !colspan="2" style="text-align:left; font-weight:normal; background:#faefa5; color:#302b1f" Characteristics - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #faefa5; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#302b1f;" Race class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Tainted Being. Formerly quarter-human elf crossbreed. - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #faefa5; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#302b1f;" Gender class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Female - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #faefa5; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color: #302b1f;" Age class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Unknown. - }} }| style="background-color: #faefa5; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color: #302b1f;" Height class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #faefa5; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color: #302b1f;" Weight class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #faefa5; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color: #302b1f;" Birthday class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} } } } } }|yes | !colspan="2" style="text-align:left; font-weight:normal; background:#faefa5; color: #302b1f" Professional Status - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #faefa5; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color: #302b1f;" Affiliation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Elemental Blade Wielders - }} }|yes| style="background-color: #faefa5; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color: #302b1f;" Previous Affiliation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" The Lady - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #faefa5; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#302b1f;" Occupation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Light Blade Wielder. - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #faefa5; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#302b1f;" Previous Occupation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Dark Lady's assassin/pet. - }} } |yes| style="background-color: #faefa5; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#302b1f;" Partner(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Kyukona - }} } }| yes| !colspan="2" style="text-align:left; font-weight:normal; background:#faefa5; color:#302b1f" Personal Status - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #faefa5; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#302b1f;" Status class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Alive - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #faefa5; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#302b1f;" Relative(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Haleri (father; presumed deceased), Jaoeyne (mother; presumed deceased), Neikla Evarinya (adoptive sister) - }} }| style="background-color: #faefa5; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#302b1f;" Alternative Form of class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" - }} } }|yes| !colspan="2" style="text-align:left; font-weight:normal; background:#faefa5; color:#302b1f" Abilities - }} }| yes| style="background-color: #faefa5; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#302b1f;" Magic class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Light Magic, Healing Magic - }} }|yes| style="background-color: #faefa5; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#302b1f;" Weapons class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Light Blade, claws - }} |- } | yes | !colspan="2" style="text-align:center; font-size:normal; background:#faefa5; color:#ffffff" [[ /Image Gallery|'Image Gallery']] }} |} Summary The right-hand assassin and assistant to the Lady herself, Samarae is considered beyond dangerous--while never persecuted for her crimes, she is nonetheless guilty with the blood of many staining her fingertips. Bold, viciously loyal, and detached, the only thing that truly brings her alive is her servitude to the Lady, and it is such that should be feared above all. Personality Previously mentioned, Samarae seems to be mostly detached and uncaring in regards to other people. Her eyes sparkle only with the intent of serving her mistress, and she smiles only when bloodlust creeps into her senses. Overall, she seems quite the orchestrated and deranged killer of some sort--on purpose, of course. If no purpose can be served to the Lady through your existence, then there's no reason why you should exist--her mindset is a simple one, but it guides her through more actions than imaginable. History Raised by her mother and father, Samarae began her life in the meadows of a sunny area. Her younger years pass by mostly unnoticed, marked mostly by her discovery of Neikla whilst camping at the forest edges one day--at that point, Neikla joined her family until the Lady inevitably ravaged her home, slaying both her parents and corrupting the mixed child into threatening her adoptive sister until she fled with her mistress to greater areas. The Taint settled within her, Samarae grew at a rapid rate, reflecting a human's development moreso than an elf's--though this may have also been in part due to the experiments, magical, physical, and spiritual, that the Lady put her through. A deep sense of loyalty already instilled within her, Samarae's first killings for her Dark Lady were of a group of soldiers who dared to attack her mistress--then, of course, the violent murders and silent assassinations only grew in frequency and skill. She may have never been caught, but once she is, the guillotine will be considered too light of a punishment. Category:Characters